twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Sweet Revenge
Chapter Two-Revenge is sweet It was like yesterday when we had a meeting on a rather difficult thing with Rosalie and myself. We had agreed on not fighting with on another I was thinking a little bit of renvenge might not hurt. Maybe i should just take one of her necklaces and hide it somewhere around the house where she might find it or maybe not. "Jacob do you think that is a wise thing to do. If she did find out it was you who did it. She will be forever hunting you until your dicarded." Edward said as he had read my mind. what ever blood sucker. I am still not going to like her even though we had our agreement. But as the day got on I found the perfect time to do it. So I peeked in Rosalie's and Emmetts room, I found her precious neck lace I bet she will be like accusing Edward for not stopping me in my tracks. But still she deserves a piece of her own medience. As I took her necklace, I went down towards the living room and shoved the necklace in the creavus of the lounge as I sat next to Bella. She was watching some vampire show called The Vampire Diaries and she was humouring it. She was saying that "God, Stefan is protective of Elena, is that how Edward was with me Jake." as she finished she sighed and then turned her stone cold vampire face towards me to answer her and I did. "Yes, he was and I was kinda like the jealous best friend. So I was like Damon, always wanting the girl. Which was not mine to have, in which I knew she wasn't mine to have to hold and be together with. So yeah that should answer your question." She had a pained look on her face, then she breathed in one quick breath and the settled herself down. "What did you do to my sister mutt! If you don't answer me I will kick you out of this house." Emmett said so threatening and so forceful that I was a little sheepish. Then I said "Nothing leech, I was only answering her question she asked me and who do you think you are, your not my father and nor my brother I am not leaving Bella's side." I finished and let out a big growl and then all of a sudden Jasper and Edward were in the hunting positions and Jasper spoke this time. "Jacob, how dare you speak to my brother like that. I want you to leave now, otherwise I will do the same thing I did in the past with you." Then he finished, he let out a growl through his barred teeth. "Jacob leave now before something bad happens and Carlisle is left to patch things up." Edward sighed and then kissed Bella on the lips. Then all of a sudden I was shouting out at all three of them "You are a bunch of flithly blood suckers, you have changed Bella into one of yous to save her. I am leaving and I will be back and I will come with vengence." So as I was leaving Carlisle and Esme passed me and they had sad faces on their stone cold granite faces. They must of heard the conversation. Then They were gone, I phased into my wolf form now. "Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil I want you to do something" I thought and it was Seth who spoke this time with some confusion in his thoughts into saying "What had happened with the Cullen's. I thought you had a truce with them. Well, you can't see Renesmee anymore you know that." Seth thought and then Quil interupted Seth's thoughs and "What you broke it off, now you have done it. You have done something that is not patchable. I am going to say that nothing because you are nothing to me I am dissbanning from your pack now and going back to Sams." Then I growled and almost lunged for me. "Come on Quil I am going with you. i am not going to stick around while my neck is up for grabs by some blood sucker." Embry thought. But as the others gone and I was thinking I was a stupid dumb ass for breaking this and then thought that I must of admit I need to apologise to both the Cullen's and The others. So I am going to go to the Cullen's first. I was running at full speed and I was there and phased into my human form and then walked into the Cullen's dining room and saw the faces. So I spoke first. "Hey guys I need to apologize on how I have acted, I am an idiit for breaking the truce. I am here to beg your forgiveness and if you don't I will never come back and I will not be rounf Renesmee. If you want me to say away for a small amount of time. I will accept that." Then it was Edward who aswnered it. "Jake we were only testing you man, it was a nasty one but it was neccesary if you are going to stick with the truce." Then Carlisle interrupted him "Jake, I am sorry on how my son's have acted around you and I am appolled for them to even think about doing this and Jake find Rosalie's necklace before she comes back. She is due home tomorrow."He stopped and everyone went silent and then I had to speek up "i accept your aoplogy but do you accept mine" I sighed and then I was in a hole heap of sorrow. "Darling Jacob, I accept yours." Esme said and then continued"We all do and I must of admit it was nasty and I am sorry for what my sons had but you through. Tell your pack it was only a test." Then I said " What pack, they disbanded from me a few hours ago. I am alone." Then they were walking up and they were running towards me with all smiles and Leah said "Cheer up almightly leader we are your pack. We cannot abandane you. So we are here to stay" Then she finished and "Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry would you want something to eat. You must be hungry for diner" Bella said. Then we walked to the diner table and we had tea and spoke about tomorrow. Category:Fan fiction